Step up
by simplysweetwriter
Summary: why not give Bella some grace and send Belle Alice, Jaspoer and Rosalie to the Seattle School of art. Alice & Rose fashion majors, Jasper produce music and Bella tripple threat dace/music/acting...edward and emmett have messed up and are being sent there
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

Chapter one

So here I sit yet again waiting to see what kind of punishment this shit landed me in yet again. Yeah the guards are just laughing at me yet again my name is Edward Cullen and I'm 17 I'll be 18 on July 21st. I haven't always been a bad kid that was until my parents died when I was 12. I changed I didn't care what people though or even did for that matter. But as I look over the room to my best friend and adoptive brother Emmett I know were in this together. Emmett is hugh all muscle no brains I always say dark curly hair he may act tough but he's a hugh teddy bear at heart.

Well here goes nothing as the guards come to pull me into a court room while Emmett goes into another.

"All stand for the honorable judge banner" as I stand a older man enters the room and takes his place glancing over my file

'You may all be seated' he mumbles taking a sip of his water before continuing

'So Mr. Cullen here we are yet again?" he questions I simply nod

' well looks like you've done quiet a number on Seattle's school of arts stage… well you've been in here so much this will be your last chance Mr. Cullen. Do you understand?'

'Yes your honor' I mumble

"Well I see you had a companion on this and I can assure you he will be joining you in this trip.' He smirks at thinks clearing his throat to continue

'you will be serving 400 hours of community service at the school and along with that I think this could be chance for you to change your ways you're a smart kid so as of Monday morning you and your brother will be full time student at the SSA. Along with the general classes you will choose an elective such as music or dance.' He smiles and I'm sitting with my mouth hanging wide open.

'I hope you enjoy your last chance enjoy Mr. Cullen and court is adjourned' he bangs the gavel and leaves.

I hop out of the chair cursing to myself and leaving the room to find Emmett sitting in the hall fuming at him self.

"So Eddie boy I guess were royally screwed' he gives a laugh

'First don't call me Eddie' as I take a seat 'and second I cant fucking believe they want us to do 400hrs there and attend classes what the fuck man' I seethed towards him and myself

'Well at least well have each other to pass the time' he smirks standing and heading out

'Yeah yeah whatever Em' I yell as I follow

We arrived back at our parent's house within 15 minutes. Carlisle and Esme they were 'our parents' in a sense sure they were really my aunt and uncle and Emmett's cousins but we'd been with them so long there our 'mom and dad'. Carlisle is a surgeon but currently the chief of medicine in a Seattle hospital and Esme is a home decorator. There a wealthy family. Hell we all were. Pulling up the long drive turning off the car and heading to see them resting in the living room watching t.v.

'So boy's what did they give you this time' Carlisle ask as Emmett plops down beside him throwing his arm on the back of the couch.

'Well I believe this is the worst yet. As of Monday me and Eddie will be full time students at the Seattle school of art and serving 400hrs community service at the school' laughing towards the end as I send him a glare

'Well I hope you boys finally learn your lesson and can turn things around' Esme add's softly standing give me a small hug

'Well I don't know about all you but I'm heading to bed' she adds heading towards the steps 'goodnight boys'

'I second that night EM' walking up the second flight of steps to my room shutting the door behind me and wondering what this school will actually be like.


	2. Chapter 2 NEW FRIENDS

chapter 2

Monday came all to soon. Rolling out of bed I grab some worn jeans and a tight black shirt with a white button down to go over top heading into my bathroom I turn the hot water on stepping in and letting it wash away all the worry I have coming to me. Once out and dressed I run a hand through my unruly hair and head down the stairs giving a hello to my mother and some cereal before yelling for Emmett to hurry up.

We find a parking spot in the lot getting out of course people turn to look at the new kids. I get out raking my hand through my hair yet again as Emmett comes around

" So Eddie boy you ready for this?" he asking giving me a jab in the arm

''First don't call me Eddie and second as ready as I'm going to be."

"Speaking of which EM what do you plan on doing you're not that great at much of anything" I add in a teasing tone

"Just because I don't play the piano doesn't mean I can rap dog" he laughs and I join him

He whistles as a blonde walks by "hey at least we know there's got to be tons of hot girls" he adds pulling the door to the school open

As we walk through the halls looking for the deans office to get this shit going I notice a lot of different things going on people talking , dancing, singing playing an instrument and even rehearsing lines after wondering around for a good 5 minutes with no look I decided its time to get some help. So as I'm thinking that a boy rounds the corner carrying what looks like a key board bag. Stopping him before he passes I call out to hit while grabbing Emmett so I don't loose him.

"Hey dude" I ask he nods

"Can you show us to the dean's office?"

"Yeah sure these ways follow me "as he leads us up a set of stairs

"So you guys new here?" looking back at us as Emmett laughs loudly

"Ha-ha no not us were being forced here" he chuckles the whole way through his sentence

The boy stops recognition on his face

"You're the boys who messed up the auditorium" he states turning to look at us

I laugh grabbing the back of my neck "yeah that was us we didn't really mean to get so carried away sorry man. I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett" he laughs

"Hey doesn't bother me none I'm Jasper by the way and I'm not in there much but ill make sure to help you out with Ali and the girls" he add's

"Ali and the girls?" I question

"ohh sorry Alice my girlfriend she's into fashion she's one of the girls in the costume department along with my sister Rose and well b….." but he gets cut off my a short girl throwing her self in his arms squealing

"Hey jazzy" as she planted a kiss on his cheek

He gently set her down she couldn't be any taller then 5 foot if that she had short jet black hair spiked up and a slender frame she reminded me of a pixie.

"Hey there Alice Brandon" as she put her hand out

"I'm Edward and this lug is Emmett Cullen" I shook her hand as Emmett pulled her into a hug

"Wow so you're the boy who had fun in the auditorium?" has she quirked and eyebrow at us

Emmett lets a aloud laugh answering her we started walking again towards the deans of as Alice chatted to Jasper about so show coming up so.

"Well here you are boys I'll see you around maybe'' he said giving us a small way

"Yeah bye Edward bye Emmett'' leaning in giving us big hugs

as we entered the office to dean Henderson she gave us the full layout of what we had caused damage wise along with the fact that our community service would be working with janitor doing every day cleaning from 2 to 5 everyday seeing as is our elective were morning classes we were done by 130. as I look over my class schedule seeing that mainly music class took over the day I was slightly happy. I'd be seeing a lot of Emmett since he decided on music production and is even thinking of taking a hip hop glass along with myself. Dean Henderson gave us her permission to head home for the day so we can have a full start tomorrow on classes and community service.


	3. Chapter 3 FIRST DAY DRAMA

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 3

EPV

It felt like Tuesday morning came all too soon deciding to go a simple way of a pair of simple light wash jeans and a fitted black tee I head down stairs to have breakfast and then out to the Volvo where Emmett is waiting for me.

As we arrive at school we head in to our classes where I am lucky to have most with Em and Jasper. After getting one two many very friendly blondes hanging out of the slutly looking tops throw them selves at me I think i've had enough of this damn place already. Heading out I realize its lunch already. Walking down the hall I join up with Emmett and Jasper. We get our lunch and take a seat

"So boys how's the first day for you?" jasper ask with a small laugh and smile pulling at his lips

Rolling my eyes "yeah yeah laugh it up. You got your share of them to today." I laugh "don't act like I didn't see that." his smalls falters a little but he just keeps smirking.

A few minutes pass in small conversation between the three of us when that tiny ball of pixie dust bounces over to the table.

"Hello my new rebel friends" she giggles "how was you normal classes?"

"Great little one and yours?" Emmett ask quirking an eyebrow

"It was eventful. Speaking of which Jasper. Bells kicked Newton's man hood" she giggles "or lack there of into next year in second period" me and Em exchange a wondering look before looking at Jasper for an explanation

"Bella's like a triple threat around here she's a major in dance but that girls can act and sing her damn head off. You'll meet her in a few minutes." He says simply

"Speaking of bells where is she there usually here by now?" he questions Alice who shrugs

Just then the doors open and two girls walk in one of which is the total model type girl tall maybe just a few inches shorter then me with long wavy blond hair to the middle of her back fair but not to pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Were what looks to be a little bit of nothing short jeans shorts with killer heels and a red silk tank top that leave little to the imagination? Hell if I guessed her and Jasper should be related. But that's not where my attention is but to the girl to her right a smaller girl maybe 5'4 with deep mahogany hair done to her but that has soft curls at the end with pale almost see through skin and the deepest chocolate eyes I could get lost in. she's dressed simples in what looks to me small simple heels with leggings and a simple black leotard with a white slinky dress clinging to her. They slowly make there way over giggling at something.

"Rose, Bella where have you been?" Alice all but demands. The blonde responds

"I was trying to drag B out of the studio from practicing for damn senior show case" she rolls her eyes then glancing at me and then letting her eyes land on Emmett giving a good one over

"Who are you" she questions taking the seat beside me while Bella takes the seat between Emmett and Jasper. And I can't miss the deep feeling on longing that she didn't sit by me. Quickly shaking my head out of it

"Edward Cullen new here" I state she nods looking at me

"Emmett Cullen his big brother and new here" he boom's making many people jump

"Well Cullen's its Rosalie and that Bella but you can call me Rose"

After a few moments of silence I can't help but steal what I hope to have unknown glances at Bella before catching her doing the same. And then a beautiful blush lights up her face and I can't help but the feeling to go kiss her blush away. That when I hear Emmett's booming laugh as he stands

"Well Eddie boy we have two open classes we better get cleaning" he says gathering his things. I never wanted to kill him more. Cause at that moment Bella and rose jump up screaming at the same time

"That was you two who fucked up the stage'' anger flashing in there eyes. I smile sheepishly before looking down at my feet.

"Yeah that was us. We didn't mean to cause so much damage." I mumble softly but I never expected what was about to happen. When I felt a hand slam across my check to see Bella with an almost broken expression as she then turned to Emmett doing

"I suggest to two get the hell out of my way and never. I mean never speak to me again. You have ruined more then you think" she screams before storming out of the room. Its then that I notice the whole room staring at us. Still stunned I turn to the others noticing Alice and Rose standing

"What the hell was that about?"

"Umm…" Alice mumbles

"when you two trashed the stage after they thought the cleaned it all up the next day Bella and her partner Adam were practicing and they didn't get everything off the stage he ended up hitting a piece of something falling and breaking his ankle" rose explains in a angry hushed tone

"So now she has to either find some to replace him or total start from scratch you assholes" she turns to Alice

"We better go see if she's okay" Alice give Jasper a kills waves and they leave the room together.


End file.
